Darrren's diary
by I LOVE FALL OUT BOYx3x3x3
Summary: haha well..this is an....interestin story of darren's diary
1. Chapter 1

I was walking with Mr. Crepsley one day and he started breaking out into song

"_But girls,They wanna have fu-un, Oh, girls, just wanna haveThat's all they really want...  
Some fun...  
When the working day is done, Oh, girls, They wanna have fu-un , Oh , girls, Just wanna have fun...Girls,They want,Wanna have fun. Girls,  
Wanna have.."_

well…I didn't think of it as much, until the next day. Here are some things I notied about Mr. Crepsley that seemed a little off today:

-he's singing "girls just wanna have fun"

-he was whering a tye dye rainbow matching shirt and pants complete with a "pride" belt

-I cought him muttering under his breath "oooh gavners hottttttt"

do you get my point? Somethings weird about him these days.

Well, I confronted him about it today…and…well.. his EXACT words were "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF BEING GAY!! YOU LITTLE BRATTT!" yeahh, didn't go so well. Well, I gotta go apologize…bye..

d.s. 4/1/03


	2. Chapter 2Jimmy

Hi. Its me Darren. I made a new friend his name is Jimmy. Jimmy has a pretty girlfriend her name is Tana. Me and Jimmy watched Austin Powers today. Jimmy said that if he was gay, he would so think that Austin was hotttt. Jimmy cracks me up. Im so glad I have a new friend who is sooo cool and funny.

Omg I totally hate debby shes so uglyyyy she still likes me tho. But shes so stupid and uglyyyyy. Haha I crack my self up. Im gonna go dump debby sooooooo ill give you more vampire gossip tomorrow.

-D.S. 4/2/03


	3. Jimmy is emo?

Ok well debby totally hates me now, but that's ok. I dumped her and she was maaaad! I hated her and braking up was a good idea definetly

Ok speaking of breakups, something terrible happened to my BFF jimmy! Tana broke up with him! He took her to bath and body works and BAM! They were through. This is how it went:

Jimmy: hi tana, here we are at BATH AND BODY WORKS

Tana: ohh, I know jimmy! Do you think this smells good? (tana picks up a bottle of midnight pomegranate body splash and sprays it on Jimmy)

Jimmy: why yes, this smells good, tana! But I think you shold try the sensual amber, I think its much better for your skin tone!!

Tana: well do you wanna kno what I think?? Your gay because you like that stuff! "skin tone"?? how does lotion help with your SKIN TONE?? Wtf?!? Omg jimmy were so OVER! Why don't you just go make-out with your friend Darren?? You care about him more then ME!

Pretty harsh I know. I feel so bad for Jimmy. Hes started slitting his wrists. He makes jokes about it so I laugh with him. I mean hes one crrraaazzzyyyyy dude.

Ok mr. Crepsleys "friend" arra is prrrettyyy hottt. Shes so cool.

Welp I gotta go

-D.s. 4/3/03


	4. short

hey! this is jimmy yo! im in darrens diary because im kool like dat! yeahh tanas a meany butt

m

e

a

n

y

b

u

t

t

hey sorry that was jimmy hes going gay!


	5. Best Day in  awile

hey! i had the most hilarious day! i hung out with Jimmy! thats always good he doesnt care that im a vampire he thinks its cool so heres how my day went(very long so u all will be happy)

-ughhh i woke up at 5:30 to watch Jimmy's baseball game against the screams. they won because the screams couldnt see because of there dark masks. Jimmy was so happy that he didnt care that tana was there and she was glaring at him while he high fived ppl in the audience and talking to girls in the stands. doesnt she know that glaring makes u uglyyyy(like debby)? we had to wake up so early because it was a game in japan and we had to catch a plane and tana was in the same plane as us. funny, it was like she was following us. weird. so i came up with this HILarIousssss nickname for tana: Tan-AAAHHHHHHH!!!! lol isnt that TO FUNNI!? i think so and when tana walked by we went "oh hi Tan---AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" she was soooooo maaaaadd!! we were cracking up forever!

-me and Jimmy watched Austin Powerssss! Jimmy was like "ausssstin! ausssssstin! austin!" the WHOLE FREAKIN TIME!!!! omg he crAcks me up.

-Mr. Crepsley was yelling at me for disobeying him by going to the baseball game and he was like "you are irrisponsibl!" and i was like , "chill, old fatty." ull NEVR gusee what he did next!! go ahed guess. did u guess? ur gonaa be wrong. r u sure u still wanna hear it? ok he laughed! he laughed and ROTFL!!! omgomgomgOMFG ! hes so odd thes days

-that night, jimmy threw a party. tana was there. and jimmy has a new girlfiend. ermm...boyfriend...austin powers!! its WEIRD MAN!

so tana confronted him:

Tana: Jimmy, i want u back!

Jimmy:sorry tana ive moved on

Tana: oh yeah? to WHO??

Jimmy: austin P.

Tana: as in Pace?

Jimmy: no Powwwerrrrs!

-------------------------------

tana was maaad so she slapped him and ran as fast as she could. me and jimmy wouldnt stop laffing!! it was soo funy!

well hope u enjoyed hearing about my daY!! BUHBYEE

"D"


	6. mahamaha

Me and jimmy are going to JAPaN! Well achully were going to Japna, a them park!!!!!! Were gonna have so much fun!! Tana wants to come(she and Jimmy are going out again FYI) but its gonna be a boys night!! O YEAH!! Evra's coming too and were gonna get pocky-sushi!!! Woo hoooo!!!!

William from school has a FLAT HEAD!!!! Haha hes a loser I stuffed his locker with notes that said "flat head!! Flat head!! Flat head" and he cried!!!

Pomm is da bomb!!!! Pom as in pomegranate juise!!! Its purple and delicious!!

Uh oh gtg bye!!!


End file.
